Canada Headbasketball's favourite Charecters rankings
19. South Korea/Taemin The most boring charecter in the game. Fire has nothing to do with South Korea! I was hoping for some robot power shot. It is understandable that he is the most plain charecter because he is the first charecter but it's just so boring. 18. Thailand/Savika I like how in the campaign she saves the animals from the evil pet trainer but than when she does her air shot she stuffs her elephant with fruit. I mean come on! I thought she was a saviour who treats animals right. Also fruits, seem boring and her outfit is way to similar to China. 17. Italy/Leonardo First of his hair is the worst hair in the game. Also why does he stick his tongue out. Leonardo does not give me an Italian theme (all thought his back ground is amazing). His shot makes me feel like I am not playing as Italy. 16. Spain/Alfredo The hulk as a bull!!!! No In all honesty this charecter is acutally pretty cool to me. They are going to run out of ideas for countries so this charecter fills in a gap. Spain has a lot of bulls so it sort of makes sense. But it is still really silly, so I am going rank it low. 15. Australia/Tyler First of all when his surfboard hits the opponent it does not do any damage. Secondly his pair shot and his counter attack are almost the exact same thing, except one has a wave. The wave barely ever hits the opponent and his surfboard only hits if you are in the center. This charecter would be ranked much lower if it was different theme. Surfing makes sense for Australia and I feel Australian when playing him. 14. Mexico/Alom I did not want to rank Alom low because a lot of people think very highly of him, but his air shot and counter shot are just so boring. It is very easy to block and it electrocutes you. He does not even have much to do with Mayan traditions, besides his costume (witch by the way his mask looks dum, but his campaign mask looks cool and his back ground) he just does not feel Mayan. For example Williams shot has ghost skulls come out. Also I did not want Mexico to be the aboriginal charecter, I was hoping it was going to be Guatamala since Mexico has a lot more things you can do a charecter about, while Guatmala does not. 13. Brazil/Julia This charecter has been ranked low in almost every ranking I seen, and rightly so. She is really easy to counter. However I think her shots make sense. Brazilian women are said to be the most beautiful women in the world. So It make sense that she makes you fall in love. Also yes it is a stereotype that Brazilian women's have big butts and that is probably why her butt is focused on. 12. Germany/Jerome He is a drunk maniac. I like that however I don't like his name, there are 5 people who's names start with the letter J. And at the time Jerome was released there was 16 charecters. So 5/16 of the charecters started with the letter J. This is not Jerome fault but he was the last charecter to begin with the letter J. Also I don't like that there is an alcholholic in this game. 11. India/Harish I like him, unlike Savika he doesnt force his pets to choke on food. I also give him bonus points because you can see the snake when playing as him even with out the power shot. 10. Serbia/Vukasin I love werewolves. I also like that he is based on little red riding hoods and the big bad wolves son. His ground shot also has one of the coolest animations when you attack the opponent. His background also has wolves howls. However he is very easy to counter witch is very dissapointing. 9. China/LinLin This charecter has been ethier very low or very high on everyone's ranking list. To me she is just average. I like that she has a unique powershot. Her air shot is like a tornado, that gives a unique power shot. 8. Indonesia/Ukrit To me this guy is the most overrated charecter in the game. He is easy to block. All you have to do is stand at near your net. He rarely does his ground shot and even if he does you can still get there in time. However I have to give him bonus points for being so unique. 7. Japan/Hayato This guy should not be this high, however he is why. Why you may ask. We'll because he has the greatest costume in the game. In looks so much better then every other costume. That mask is amazing!!! His power shot is also preety cool for one of first charecters. He also has a Japanese feel to him. 6 Argentina/Lucas He is based on football, that's pretty cool. But who doesnt love lighting. It is just so satisfying hitting the opponent with the last strike of lighting. His ground shot is also very satisfying, hitting with a bubble of lighting. 5. Russia/Mark His air shot is just so hectic, I LOVE IT. Blasting your foes with ulimate fire power. His costume is also pretty cool too, probably the secounds best after Japan's. 4. France/Jeanne She is based on a real person (bonus points), she uses the health mechanic (bonus points) and her costume is great (bonus points). She also makes me feel like a french warrior. She makes me want to swing at the opponent so I can knock them out with the swords. 3. U.S.A/Jeremy When ever I score with this guy I just yell out MERICA, it makes me feel American. It's fun watching the ai fail trying to come up and try to grab the ball only for you to throw it away into the net. However this charecter is awful in multiplayer. 2. U.K/William The U.K is the most haunted place in the world. They are also known for there powerful navy, combine the two and you get a Ghost Captain pirate. BRILLIANT!!! He is also very fun to play, or to play against. His abillity is skulls That reverse your movement. He is just great. 1. Canada/Jacob Maybe I am a bit biased but this guy is huge improvement from his headsoccer counter part. His air shot is hard to block up close and his ground shot is fun. His counter attack may be weak but his costume and field make up for it. And let's be honest he has more national pride then any other charecter. He makes you feel Canadian. Category:Favorite Characters Rankings Category:Rankings Category:Character Rankings